Haunting past, Fearful present
by xXElectricaXx
Summary: The flock found there parents and left Max. Seven years later they meet again by accident but is she the same person they once new.And why is the yellow eyed demon not only after Sam Winchester, but also after the great Maximum Ride?Fax, Niggy, R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me, xXElectricaXx. This is my first story so please be nice, im sorry if there are any spelling errors, but ill try my best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any MR characters (even though I really wish I did).**

**I do own the plot and any new characters I may or may not put into the story. **

**I might make it a cross over with Supernatural, but I still haven't decided. **

**Max, Fang and Iggy are all 21.**

**Nudge is 18, Gazzy is 15 and Angel is 13. Total is with the Martinez's **

**Well Enjoy!**

Seven years have passed since the flock found their parents and left me. Seven years that I have lived in darkness, completely alone, even Fang who promised me that he would never leave my side left. Saying that he wanted to live with a 'real' family and live a 'normal' life. I would stop by every once in a while to check on them, call me paranoid, but it was hard for me to not have them with me but, of course, I never let them know I was there. . That only lasted for a couple of months until I was captured by Itex. I know what you are thinking, 'well wasn't Itex destroyed'. Yeah it was, the one in Germany but it turns out that they slowly rebuild and the rest is history, I spent four years trapped there, lucky for me I got a new power, a lot actually, a blew that pigsty up making sure no one could hurt anymore innocent children anymore.

All the experiments were freed, but all the white coats and erasers were destroyed along with the building. Even though that one is gone, im sure there are more all around the world. I have spent the remaining years destroying these buildings, there are only five left, make that four, since im just about to bomb this building in Kansas.

Ill tell you one thing though, I'm not the same Max you once new before, I changed for better or for worse. A cold exterior surrounds me, I'm not that nice anymore, and I don't even smile or laugh. I haven cried since I escaped Itex, and I don't plan to start anytime soon. Thanks to one of my many new powers, I can change my appearance. I keep my height, but I change my hair from blond to black with long red tipped bangs, my eyes change from sparkling blue to an emerald green and my wings change from tanned and streaked to black with red tips.

Enough about that, currently I'm flying to New York, there I will find branches of Itex that I need to destroy. I think there are two, great, I'm gonna need more supplies. That means im going to have to sing in a bar to get some money. I know exactly what you're thinking, 'You sing, you have got to be kidding me'. Well it's true, the people seem to like it so why not, easy money.

Once I got there I found a bar that paid for good singers. I smirked when the guy that owned the play just stared at me and quickly agreed. I had changed my appearance already and was now as I called myself, Calixte.

**Well what do you think, I know it may suck but give me a break, please RR read and review. Oh yeah by the way, if you're wondering what Calixte means I figured it out. Calixte means 'most beautiful'. Isn't that cool! I know Max isn't stuck up so ill think of a way on why she uses that name OK. sorry if it was short, please tell me if you do want it to be a cross over with supernatural. - xXElectricaXx**


	2. Surprise Meetings

Hi

**Hi! It's me, the one and only, xXElectricaXx. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviewed (6 reviews, OMG!) and everyone who added me and my story to story alerts and favorite stories. **

**AnGeLGlrL156**

**Demonic angel23- Thank you and actually I think I am going to work Supernatural in this chapter. ******

**O Wingless One- I think so too. The flock and the Winchester bro's. Are going to be in this chapter. ******

**Hizmit 12-waterlilly3721**

**5253Racer- Yes, it defiantly was, and thanks! ******

**Dragonspy- Thank you! ******

**FreFall0426- Thank you, it means a lot! ******

**Ejaye16**

**Maximum Ride all the way- Thank you, I like it to! ******

MAX POV

As I made my way up to the shabby looking stage, I couldn't help but look around the bar. I saw ugly looking men that were wasted (and giving me looks that made my skin crawl) you know, the regular and a bunch of, well, normal looking people that weren't totally wasted and were happily chatting among themselves. At a far corner, I couldn't believe who was sitting there, showing me there trademark smile. Dean and Sam Winchester, the great demon hunters, I met them way back, a couple of months after I escaped Itex. They found out about me when a demon tried to kill me or something, they saw my wings and I, well SAW the demon. They told me their story and I told them SOME of my life story. We split ways because I had to go one way, them the other but we still keep in touch. I smirked back at them and continued on my way, but before I reached it, a flash of black hair caught my attention. In another corner of the bar that was close to the window with so many cracks that it should be broken and on the floor right now, was Fang. It was him no doubt, the jet black hair, olive skin tone, well built figure was him all around and back. He looked the same, maybe a couple of inches taller, as I looked closer I saw another guy with him that looked just like Iggy.

'Well what do you know, they're here together, and I wonder if the flock is here' I thought as I quickly masked my surprised expression. When I finally! Made it to the stage I picked up a guitar (some of the songs I am going to play need a guitar) and started strumming it. As I looked up, I saw Dean and Sam looking at me in a relaxed position, and Fang who was staring at me, you know, like a dog with a piece of good looking meat in front of it, intently not for one second taking his eyes of me. I let out a deep breath as I began to sing my first of three songs.

**I know its short but I have to find the lyrics for the songs; oh yeah by the way, do you guys have any suggestions for the songs. I was planning on using Bring Me to Life by Evenscene (is that spelled right?) Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down and I'm still deciding on whether I should use My Immortal by Evenscene or Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. If you have any suggestions, id love to read them. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I am terribly sorry that I have not written a next chapter in a very long time, you have every reason to me angry, heck I would be to. I just want you to know that I will no longer be writing this story because I have no idea where I want it to go. Know don't start cussing at me just yet, As you can see my writing has improved drastically and as I read the two VERY short chapters that I wrote, I was not happy with the quality. In all honesty, I tend to not read stories that sound so …. Fake I guess you could say. I don't know about you but I like to read stories that have a meaning, that have soul in them if that makes sense. If one can't place themselves in the book and literally feel what that person is feeling, it's not a very good story. That's what I want and will try and place into my stories (yes I have many ideas that have been swimming in my head) so again I'm terribly sorry about getting your hopes up with a false chapter but I just want you to know. And also, the reason why I never posted again was because a lot of shall we say family matters, came up. Things still haven't completely settled down yet, the aftershocks of the storm are still being felt, I cannot say if I will ever re do this story, but I need to make a plot and make everything actually fit and make sense because really, I hate being confused in stories. Thank you everyone and don't be surprised if I change my username, I'm not really feeling my username anymore. I am again, deeply sorry about this, to make it up to you in a little way, there's a summary at the bottom of the page for a story I am going to be working on, but I promise that I will make a maximum ride story that crosses over with Supernatural, because really dudes and dudettes, both just kick some major cyber buttie! And together, oh my snickers will it rock. Thanks again for taking the time to actually read this authors note and not just being all "oh, it's an author's note, that b****, she's not going to do the story anymore." Feel free to tell me what you think about the summary, the key to get someone to read a book or in my case, story, is to have a wicked summary that lures them in and makes the go "wow" and "I am so gonna read this" -xXElectricaXx

**Like all stories, they all have a beginning and a happy ending, yet this story isn't exactly like that, for I know that good things can never last, and the more you want to, oh so desperately keep them alive, the harder it is to let go. The only thing you can do, is do what you know is best and leave, taking away all your troubles or, you can stand back, and watch as the life you've always dreamed of, comes crashing down at your feet. Guess which one I choose?**


End file.
